ZORO
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: La historia de un joven que pasara por mucho en su vida. Parejas: Principal, MiZO, UA, muchas gracias por leer y esta historia SÍ será larga y con final.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo. Lágrimas de dolor.

─¡Matad a ese bebé!

La furios orden de Vergo reverberaba en los oídos de Laufey mientras huía por las estancias de mármol de Hellran. El fuerte viento que soplba por el pasillo le pegaba el vestido negro al vientre y sacudía su larga melena de color verde claro. Tras ella corrían cuatro de sus demonios, protegiéndola de los otros dioses Kaoticos que estaban más que dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de Vergo.

Junto con sus demonios, Laufey ya se había cargado a la mitad de su panteón. Y estaba lista para matar al resto.

¡No le quitarían a su hijo!

La traición que había sufrido pesaba en su corazón. Le había sido fiel a su marido desde el dí de su unión. Lo había seguido amando aun después de haber descubierto sus infidelidades e incluso había acogido a sus bastardas en su hogar.

Y ahora quería matar a su hijo nonato.

¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? Llevaba siglo intentando concebir un hijo de Vergo. Era lo único que había ansiado durante todo ese tiempo.

Tener un hijo.

Y por culpa de la profecía de tres niñas (las tres hijas bastardas de Vergo, corroídas por los celos) su hijo sería sacrificado, ejecutado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por las insidiosas palabras de esas mocosas?

Nunca.

Ese era su hijo. ¡Era suyo! Y mataría a todos los dioses Kaoticos con tal de que siguiera con vida.

─¡Vivi!-gritó, llamando a su sobrina.

La aludida apareció frente a ella en el pasillo, tambaleándose de tal forma que se vio obligada a apoyarse en la pared. Puesto que era la diosa de los excesos, rara vez estaba sobria. Lo cual era perfecto para su plan.

Entre hipidos y risas tontas Vivi le preguntó:

─¿Me has llamado, tía? Por cierto, ¿por qué est´n todos tan enfadados? ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

Laufey la agarró por la muñeca y abandonó Hellran, el lugar donde residían los dioses Kaoticos, para materializarse de nuevo en Vildra, el reino de las plantas infernales, entre ellas las más exoticas, hermosas y sobretodo, letales. Donde era gobernado por su hermano.

Fue precismente en ese lugar prohibido y peligroso donde ella nació. Ese era el único sitio que Vergo temía de verdad. Porque sabía que, pese a todos sus poderes, ella ostentaba la supremacía en el reino de la oscuridad y las plantas diabolicas. Porque sabía que allí podía destruirlo.

Puesto que era la diosa, de la destrucción, la guerra y de todas las plantas n exoticas y mágicas, por así denominarlas, Laufey contaba con sus propios aposentos en el sntuoso palacio de ébano de su hermano.

Y allí llevó a Vivi.

Antes de convocar a sus dos demonios de confianza, cerró puertas y ventanas.

─Makino, Nyojin, os necesito.

Los demonios, que residían en su propio cuerpo en forma de tatuajes, la abandonaron y se manifestaron frente a ella.

En esa ocasión, Makino eligió un tono blanco pálido para su piel. Su larga melena negra enmargaba un rostro alargado con enormes ojos negros que la observaron con preocupación. Nyojin, que era su hijo, había heredado sus rasgos faciales, pero su piel era naranja y roja, colores que delataban su nerviosismo.

─¿Qué necesitas, Janah?-preguntó Makino, dirigiéndose a ella con el término Kaotico que significaba Dueña y señora.

En relidad no entendía la insistencia de Makino en llamarla de esa manera cuando su relación era más fraternal que otra cosa.

─Vigila que no entre nadie. Me da igual si es el mismo Vergo quien exija entrar. Lo matas. ¿Entendido?

─Tus deseos son órdenes, Janah. Nadie te molestará.

─¿Por qué siempre llevan los cuernos a juego con las alas?-preguntó Vivi, que se mecía agarrada a uno de los postes de la cama.-En serio. No sé, con lo coloridos que son, podrían ser un poco más creativos. Creo que Nyojin estaría mucho más guapo con los cuernos de color naranja.

Hizo oídos sordos a sus comentarios, ya que no tenía tiempo para aguantar las tonterías de su sobrina. No si quería salvar la vida de su hijo.

Porque quería a ese niño y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Lo que fuera.

Con el corazón en la garganta, sacó la daga de uno de los cajones de la cómoda y la sustuvo un momento entre sus manos. El oro de la empuñadura estaba frío. Las rosas negras y los huesos grabados en la hoja de acero respandecían en la penumbra de la habitación. Era una daga pensada para matar.

Ese día, sin embargo, salvaría una vida.

Se estremeció al pnsar en lo que debía hacer, pero no había otra manera de salvarlo. Cerró los ojos y aferró con fuerza la fría empuñadura de la daga. Intentó no llorar, pero se le escapó una lágrima por el rabillo de un ojo.

"¡Ya esta bien!" rugió para sus adentros mientras se la enjuagaba con gesto furioso. No era momento para dejarse llevar por las emociones, sino para actuar. Su hijo la necesitaba.

Con la mano temblorosa por culpa de la ira y el miedo, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó. Se levanto el vestido para dejar su vientre expuesto, el cual acarició con una mano. Allí descansaba su hijo, protegido y al mismo tiempo amenazado. Jamás volvería a estar tan cerca de él como lo estaba en esos momentos. Jamás volvería a sentir sus patadas ni sus inquietos movimientos, que siempre lograban arrancarle una sonrisa paciente. Estaba a punto de separarse de él, a pesar de que todavía faltaba un tiempo para la fecha de nacimiento de Alfa.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

─Sé fuerte, hijo-susurró antes de abrirse el vientre con la daga, dejando a su hijo expuesto.

─¡Que desagradable!-exclamó Vivi, cubriendose con la palma de la mano la boca-Yo me v...

─¡No te muevas!-rugió Laufey.-Si sales de aquí, te arranco el corazón.

Vivi se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos desorbitados y mucho sudor por la cara.

Como si supiera lo que acababa de suceder, Makino apareció junto a la cama. Su piel blanca la convertía en el demonio más precioso de todo su ejército. Sin mediar palabra Makino sacó al niño de su vientre la ayudó a cerrarse la herida. Después de quitarse el chal de color rojo sangre que llevaba en torno al cuello, envolvió a Alfa en él y se lo ofreció con una reverencia.

Laufey se desentendió del dolor físico en cuanto tuvo a su hijo en brazos por primera vez. La alegría la inundó al verlo sano y salvo. Era tan diminuto, tan frágil...Perfecto y precioso.

Pero por encima de todo, era suyo y lo quería con toda el alma.

─Vive por mí, Alfa-dijo entre sollozos. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus frías mejillas como si fueran hielo relucían en la llegue el momento preciso, volverás y relcamarás el lugar que te corresponde como regente de los dioses. Yo me asegurare de ello-Y le dio un beso en su frente morena.

Alfa abrió los ojos, de iris oscuros pero brillantes a la vez, como piedras preciosas. E irradiaban una sabiduría infinitamente mayor que la suya. Gracias a esos ojos, la humanidad reconocería su condición de dios y lo trataría en consecuencia. Uno de sus diminutos puños le acarició la mejilla, como si entendiera lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

El roce le arrancó un sollozo. ¡No era justo! Ese era su bebé. Había esperado toda una eternidad, y cuando por fin lo tenía...

─¡Maldito seas Vergo! ¡Maldito seas! Jamás te lo perdonaré.

Abrazó a su hijo, renuente a separarse de él.

Aunque tenía que hacerlo.

─¿Vivi?-llamó a su sobrina, que seguía meciéndose agarrada al poste.

─¿Mmm?

─Llévatelo. Ponlo en el vientre de alguna reina embarazada. ¿Lo has entendido?

Vivi soltó el poste y se enderezó.

─Mmm, puedo hacerlo. ¿Y el niño de la reina?

─Vincula la fuerza vital de Alfa con la del niño de la reina. Que algún oráculo les informe de que si mi hijo muere, el suyo también morirá. Y que esa reina no volverá a concebir ningún hijo en lo que le quede de vida-Esa sería la mejor forma de protegerlo.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedava una cosa por hacer. Se quitó la esfora blanca que llevaba al cuello y la sostuvo contra el pecho de Alfa. Si alguien sospechaba que era su hijo o algún dios detectaba su presencia en el plano humano, lo matarían al instante.

Sus poderes debían permanecer sellados y ocultos hasta fuera lo bastante mayor y fuerte como para defenderse. De modo que observó comó la esfora absorbía su divinidad. Su diminuto cuerpo perdió el aura divina que lo redeaba, y acabó por parecer el cuerpecito de un humano.

De esa forma estaría seguro. Ni siquiera los dioses sabrían lo qu acababa de hacer.

Aferró con fuerza la esfora mientras volví a besarlo en la frente antrs de entregárselo a su sobrina.

─Llevateló. Y no me traiciones, Vivi. Si lo haces, Vergo será el menor de tus problemas. Si no me ayudas, no descansaré hasta revolcarme en tus entrañas.

Los ojos oscuros de Vivi se abrieron de par en par.

─Bebé en vientre. Plano humano. No se lo digas a nadie y no metas la pata. Lo tengo.-Se desvaneció al instante.

Laufey siguió sentada en la cama, con la vista clavada en el lugar donde habían estado. Su corazón aullaba de dolor por la pérdida de su bebé.

Ojalá pudiera...

─Makino, síguela y asegúrate de que hace lo que se le ha ordenado.

El demonio le hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Se demoró un instate en la cama ensangrentada con el corazón destrozad. Quería llorar y patalear, pero ¿para qué? No le serviria de nada. Eso no haría canviar a Vergo de parecer, sus mocosas le habían convencido de que Alfa acabaría con su panteón y lo suplantaría como dios supremo.

Que así fuera.

Ordenó a Nyojin que fuera a buscar una roca del mar. La extraña petición provoco una mirada confusa en el hijo de su demonio preferido, pero aún así, cumplió la orden.

ONEPIECEONEPIECEONEPIECEONEPIECE

Nyojin la ayudó a volver a Hellran. Aparecieron en el centro del salón donde se encontraba Vergo y sus hijas Chara y Agapa, que por ironías del destino eran las diosas de la alegría y el amor, respectivamente. Ambas habían nacido por partenogénesis la primera vez que Vergo miró a Laufey. Las diosas salieron del pecho de su padre sin más. El amor que Vergo le profesaba era legendario. Hasta que lo destruyó al pedirlo lo único que ella jamás le daría.

La vida de su hijo

─Ya era hora de que recuperaras el sentido común. Dame ese niño.

Laufey se apartó de Nyojin y dejó el niño de piedra en brazos de su marido.

Vergo frunció el ceño, fulminandola con la mirada.

─¿Que es esto?

─Es lo que te mereces, cabrón, y lo único que recibirás de mí.

A juzgar por el brillo en su mirada oscura, supo que quería golpearla, más no se atrevió.

─¿Nos condenarás a todos por un niño?

─¿Condenarás tú a mi hijo por tres bastardas medio Yonkou?-contestó, refiriendose a la raza de dioses a la que pertenecía la madre de las tres mencionadas anteriormente.

Vergo resopló.

─Sé razonable aunque solo sea por una vez. Las niñas no sabían que lo estaban condenando cuando hablaron. Todavía están aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes. Tenían miedo de que el niño les arrebatara nuestro cariño. Por eso estaban cogidas de las manos cuando pronunciaron en voz alta sus miedos. Y por eso su plabra es ley y no puede deshacerse. Si él vive, nosotros moriremos.

─Pues moriremos todos, porque él vivirá. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Su marido lanzó con violencia la piedra a un lado de su posicion, casi rozandole una mejilla. Tras un nuevo reto de miradas, extendió las manos hacia Agapa y Chara y entonó un cántico.

Los ojos de Laufey se volvieron rojos al ser testigo de lo que estaban haciendo, era un hechizo de confinamiento.

Para ella.

Y puesto que habían unido sus poderes, serían capaces de obligarla a cumplir su voluntad. No obstante, se echó a reir. Sin perder detalle de aquellos dioses que se sumaron a la traición de su marido.

─Algún día os arrepentireis de todo.

Nyojin se puso delante de ella, pero le aparto suavemente, asegurandole de que no les harían daño.

─Permanecerás encerrada en tu reino hasta que nos reveles dónde esta Alfa o hasta que él muera. Solo entonces podrás regresar-sentenció Vergo.

Laufey siguió riendo.

─Cuando mi hijo alcance la madurez, estareís todos muertos, todos.

─Lo encontraremos, lo mataremos.

─No lo conseguiréis-aseguró Laufey con una sonrisa diabolica-Y yo bailaré sobre vuestras tumbas.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1: El diario de Robin, princesa de Kokoteros.

Mi madre, la reina Hanckok, yacía en su cama dorada, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y el rostro ceniciento, mientras una sierva le quitaba el pelo negro y húmedo de la cara para que no se metiera en sus ojos negros como la noche. A pesar del dolor, nunca vi a mi madre tan feliz como ese día, y me pregunté si habría sido igual de feliz el día de mi nacimiento.

La estancia estaba repleta de cortesanos, y mi padre, el rey, estaba a un lado de la cama con su consejero de Estado. Los enormes ventanales estaban abiertos para dejar que la brisa marina aliviara el calor del día estival.

—Es otro niño muy hermoso-anunció la partera con voz cantarina al tiempo que envolvía al recién nacido en un arrullo.

—¡Por la dulce mano de los dioses! ¡Hanckok me has llenado de orgullo!-exclamó mi padre mientras los presentes gritaban de júbilo-¡Unos gemelos para gobernar nuestras islas gemelas!

Como solo tenía nueve años, empecé a dar saltos de alegría. Por fin, después de los numerosos abortos y bebés muertos, no solo tenía un hermano, sino dos.

Entre carcajadas, mi madre acunó al primer niño nacido contra su blanco pecho mientras otra partera aseaba al segundo bebé que había dado a luz.

Me colé por entre la multitud para verlo. Era pequeño y precioso, y no paraba de agitarse en su afán por respirar con sus pulmones de recién nacido. Acababa de tomar una buena bocanada de aire cuando escuché el grito alarmado de la partera que lo sostenía.

—Que Oblicuón se apiade de nosotros, el segundo bebé está maldito, majestades.

Mi madre levanto la mirada con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La partera lo llevo hasta la cama.

La posibilidad de que algo estuviera mal me tenía aterrada. Desde mi punto de vista. El bebé parecía normal.

Esperé y vi que el segundo bebé extendía el brazo hacia el hermano con quien había compartido vientre esos meses. Era como si buscara el consuelo de su gemelo.

Sin embargo, mi madre apartó al niño de su lado.

—No puede ser-sollozó mi madre, el bebé tenía una maraña de pelo verde- Está maldito…

—No está maldito, majestad. -Señalo la más anciana de las curanderas al tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante para abrirse camino a través de la multitud. Su túnica blanca estaba bordada con hebras de oro y llevaba una recargada guirnalda de oro sobre el cabello canoso-Os ha sido enviado por los dioses.

Mi padre, el rey, miró a mi madre con expresión furiosa.

—¿Me has sido infiel?-le preguntó con tono acusatorio.

El rostro de mi madre se horrorizó ante semejante acusación dirigida hacia su persona, sus ojos brillaban con decisión y miedo a la vez.

—No, nunca.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que ese crío haya salido de tus entrañas? Todos nosotros hemos sido testigos.

La habitación en pleno volvió la cabeza hacia la curandera que miraba con expresión inescrutable al diminuto e indefenso bebé que lloraba para que alguien lo cogiera y le ofreciera consuelo, abrigo.

Sin embargo, nadie lo hizo.

—Este niño será un exterminador-anunció la curandera, y su anciana voz resonó alta y clara para que todos pudieran escuchar su proclamación-Su mano traerá la muerte a muchos. Ni los propios dioses estarán a salvo de su ira.

Jadeé, aunque no terminé de comprender la importancia de sus palabras.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple bebé pudiera hacerle daño a alguien? Era muy pequeño. Estaba indefenso.

—En ese caso, matémoslo ahora-decidió mi padre, y ordenó a un guardia que sacara la espada y asesinara al bebé.

—¡No!-grito la curandera, que detuvo al guardia antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo la voluntad del rey-Si matáis a este infante, vuestro hijo morirá también, majestad. Sus fuerzas vitales están entrelazadas. Es la voluntad de los dioses que lo crieis hasta que se convierta en un hombre.

El menor de los gemelos sollozó.

Yo también sollocé, ya que no comprendía el odio que sentían hacia un bebé.

—No criaré a un monstruo-rugió mi padre.

—No os queda más remedio.-la curandera cogió al bebé de los brazos de la partera y se lo ofreció a la reina.

Fruncí el celo al ver la expresión satisfecha en los ojos de la partera, una mujer rubia muy guapa que en ese momento se abrió paso entre los testigos del parto y despareció.

—Ha nacido de vuestro cuerpo, majestad-siguió la curandera, lo que me llevó a mirar otra vez a mi madre.-Es vuestro hijo.

El bebé empezó a llorar con más fuerza al tiempo que estiraba de nuevo los brazos hacia mi madre. Hacia la que también era su madre. Sin embargo, ella se apresuró a apartarse y abrazar a su primer hijo con más fuerza que antes.

—No pienso amamantarlo. No lo tocaré. Apártalo de mi vista-casi grito alterada, sus ojos estaban dilatados, como si viera a un terrible monstruo en vez de un bebé que ella había traído al mundo.

—¿Y qué me decís vos, majestad? ¿Lo reconoceréis?

—Jamás-siseo frunciendo el ceño con odio-Ese niño no es hijo mío.

La curandera exhaló un profundo suspiro y mostró el niño a los reunidos en la sala. Los sujetaba sin miramiento alguno, sin rastro de amor o compasión.

—Entonces, ese llamará Zoro, como el espíritu de las leyendas del norte, que a causa de no recibir amor, fue siempre odiado y permaneció solo. Al igual que el río del Inframundo, su viaje será oscuro y lleno de horrores incontables, largo e imperecedero. Tendrá el don de dar la vida y quitarla. Caminara solo y abandonado…siempre buscara benevolencia, pero encontrando únicamente crueldad.-La curandera bajó la mirada hacia el niño que tenía entre las manos y murmuró la verdad que lo perseguiría durante el resto de su existencia-: Que los dioses se apiaden de ti, pequeñín. Porque nadie más lo hará.

ONEPIECEONEPIECEONEPIECEONEPIECE

30 de agosto, 9541 a.C.

—¿Por qué me odian tanto, Robin?

Deje mi labor para mirar a Zoro, que se acercaba con timidez. A sus seis años era un niño increíblemente guapo. Su alborotado pelo verde claro relucía en la habitación como si hubiera sido bendecido por los mismos dioses que parecían haberlo abandonado.

—Nadie te odia, angelito.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía la verdad.

Al igual que él.

Cuando se acercó más, vi la marca enrojecido de una mano en su rostro, en la mejilla. En la piel morena que nadie más tenía en nuestra familia, ni siquiera su gemelo mayor. No había lágrimas en sus brillantes ojos negros. Se había acostumbrado a los golpes de tal manera que ya no parecían afectarlo.

Al menos, no físicamente, solo en su corazón.

—¿Qué ha pasado?-le pregunté.

Zoro desvió la mirada.

Me aparte del bastidor y acorte la escasa distancia que nos separaba. Me arrodille delante de él y le acaricie el pelo suavemente-

Observe con gran tristeza la mejilla enrojecida e hinchada.

—Cuéntamelo-susurre, con voz tranquilizadora.

—La vi abrazarlo.

No me hizo falta preguntarle a quién se refería. Había estado con nuestra madre. Nunca entendí como podía ser tan cariñosa con Gareki y conmigo y al mismo tiempo tan cruel con Zoro.

—¿Y…?

—Yo también…-desvió un momento la mirada-…quería un abrazo…

En ese momento reparé en ellos. En los signos evidentes de un niño que solo quería el amor de su madre. Vi el ligero temblor de sus labios, el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué si soy casi igual que mi hermano, yo soy antinatural pero él no? No entiendo por qué soy un monstruo. No me siento como un monstruo.

No podía explicárselo porque yo, a diferencia de los demás, nunca había visto esa diferencia. Habría dado cualquier cosa por que Zoro conociera la misma faceta de nuestra madree. Sin embargo, todos le llamaban monstruo. Yo únicamente veía a un niño pequeño. Un niño que quería que la misma familia que pretendía desterrarlo lo aceptara. ¿Por qué no podían mis padres mirarlo y ver lo cariñoso y bueno que era? Callado y tranquilo, nunca le hacía daño a nada ni a nadie. Jugábamos juntos, nos reíamos. Y, sobre todo, lo consolaba acunándolo entre mis brazos cuando lloraba. Cogí una de sus manitas morenas. Una mano suave. La de un niño. No tenía el menor rastro de malicia. No había matado a nadie.

Zoro siempre había sido un niño dulce. Mientras que Gareki a menudo se quejaba por tonterías y me quitaba los juguetes (también se los quitaba a cualquier niño que tuviera cerca) eran casi una copia sino fuera porque Gareki tenía el pelo rubio,pero el peinado era el mismo y no tenía la piel de su gemelo menor. Zoro solo intentaba mediar entre todos. Consolar a quienes lo rodeaban. Parecía tener más de seis años. En ocasiones me parecía incluso mayor que yo.

Sus ojos eran raros. Su extraño brillo, como si fuesen joyas en vez de ojos, desvelaba que su origen tenía algo divino. Aunque eso debería hacerlo especial, no espantoso, que era lo que todos parecían ver en ellos.

Le regale una sonrisa con la esperanza de mitigar parte de su dolor.

—Algún día, Zoro, el mundo sabrá lo especial que eres. Algún día no te tendrán miedo. Ya lo veras-le asegure con decisión, pero de nuevo, pude ver que no creía en mis palabras, como en muchas otras ocasiones.

Hice ademan de abrazarlo y él se apartó de mí. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hiciera daño y, aunque sabía que yo nunca lo haría, le costaba aceptar mi consuelo.

Al ponerme en pie, la puerta de mi salita privada se abrió y entró un gran número de soldados.

Asustada, retrocedí un paso, ya que no sabía lo que querían. Zoro se agarró con fuerza a la falda de mi túnica azul y se escondió detrás de mis piernas.

Mi padre y mi tío se abrieron paso entre los guardias hasta quedar delante de mí. Los dos eran casi idénticos. Tenían los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo rubio y ondulado, y la misma piel clara. Aunque mi tío era tres años menor que mi padre, a simple vista-casino lo parecía. Podrían pasar por gemelos.

─Ya te dije que estaría con ella-le ijo mi padre al tío Grayen-Ya está corrompiéndola de nuevo.

─No te preocupes-replicó Grayen-yo me encargo. Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por él.

─¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté, aterrada por la siniestra nota de su oz. ¿Iban a matarlo?

─No es cosa tuya-masculló mi padre.

Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan desagradable. Se me heló la sangre en las venas.

Cogió a Zoro y lo lanzó contra mi tío.

Mi hermano estaba aterrado. Intentó correr hacía mí, pero mi tío lo cogió del brazo sin miramientos y lo apartó de un tirón.

─¡Robin!-gritó Zoro.

─¡No!-protesté yo mientras intentaba ayudarlo.

Mi padre me apartó y me sujetó para que no pudiera hacer nada.

─Va a un lugar mejor.

─¿Adónde?

─¡Robin ayudame!-volvió a gritar mi hermano.

─A la Atlántida.

Contemplé horrorizada cómo se lo llevaban mientras me pedía a gritos que lo salvara.

La Atlántida estaba muy lejos de casa. Demasiado lejos, y hasta hacía muy poco habíamos estado en guerra con ella. Lo único que sabía sobre ese lugar y sus habitantes eran cosas horribles.

Miré a mi padre entre lágrimas.

─Estará asustado...

─Los de su clase no se asustan.

Los gritos y las súplicas de Zoro desmentían esas palabras.

Mi padre era un rey poderoso, pero está equivocado. Yo conozco muy bien el miedo que anida en el corazón de Zoro.

Y también conozco el miedo que anida en el mío.

¿Volveré a ver a mi hermano alguna vez?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.2. (Seguimos en el diario de Robin) La carta.

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vi a mi hermano Zoro. Cinco años. Y no ha habido un solo día sin que me pregunte qué estará haciendo. Cómo lo estarán tratando.

Durante las visitad de Grayen siempre conseguía llevarlo a un aparte para preguntarle por él.

─Está bien y goza de buena salud, Robin. Lo trato como si fuera uno más de mi familia. Tiene todo lo que necesita. Estaré encantado de decirle que te has interesado por él.

Aun así, algo en mi interior no terminaba de conformarse con esas palabras. Le pedí una y otra vez a mi padre que mandara llamar a Zoro. Que al menos lo llevara a casa por las fiestas. Sin embargo, residía en un país con el que estábamos al borde de la guerra. El hecho de que Grayen fuera embajador no protegía a Zoro de una muerte inminente si entrabamos en guerra con la Atlántida.

Pero mi padre rechazó todas mis peticiones.

Mantuve correspondencia con Zoro durante años y por regla general me devolvía las cartas religiosamente. Las suyas siempre eran breves y concisas, pero aun atesoraba todas y cada una de ellas.

Así que cuando me llegó la última hace unas semanas no sentí extraneza.

Hasta que la leí.

_Saludos, excelentísima princesa Robrin:_

_Perdonad mi atrevimiento y perdonad también mi impertinencia, pero he encontrado una de sus cartas dirigidas a Zoro y he decidido, con gran peligro para mi persona, escribiros. No puedo narrar qué infelicidades le han sucedido, pero si de verdad amáis a vuestro hermano como decís, os pido que vengáis a verlo._

No le hablé a nadie de la carta. Ni siquiera estaba firmaa. Por lo que sabía, bien podría ser una trampa.

Sin embargo, no podía desterrar la idea de que no era así, de que Zoro necesitaba mi ayuda, que me necesitaba como antaño.

Me llevé a mi escolta personal, Lucci, para que me protegiera, y me escabullí del palació tras ordenarles a mis doncellas que le dijeran a mi padre que me encontraba de visita en casa de mi tía, en una ciudad bastante alejada. Lucci creía que estaba cometiend una locura al viajar hasta la Atlántida por una carta anónima, pero me daba igual.

Si Zoro me necesitaba, acudiría en su ayuda.

Sin embargo mi voluntad empezó a flaquear unos días más tarde, cuando me encontré a las puertas de la mansión de mi tío en la capital de la Atlántida. El enorme y reluciente edificio rojo era mucho más intimidante que nuestro palacio Kokoteros. Parecía diseñado con en único proposito de inspirar miedo y asombro. Por supuesto, como embajador, a Grayen le convenía impresionar a nuestros enemigos y causarles esa sensación.

La isla donde se emplazaba el reino de la Atlántida, muchisimo más adelantado que mi patria Kokotera, resplandecía al sol. Había más actividad a mi alrededor de la que jamás había visto. Era una metrópolis muy bulliciosa, sí.

Me tragué el miedo que sentía y mire a Lucci. Era fuerte y corpulento, más alto que la mayoría de los hombres y su abundante pelo negro rizado le caía por la espalda. Su apariencia era elegante y a la vez intimidadora, casi letal, algunos le llamaban el guepardo tanto por su velocidad como fuerza. Y me era leal hasta la muerte, a pesar de ser un sirviente. Me protegía desde niña y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Nunca permitiría que me hicieran daño.

Tras recordarlo, subí la escalinata de mármol que conducía a la puerta dorada. Un sirviente abrió antes de que yo llegara a ella.

─Señora-me saludo con amabilidad-¿puedo ayudaros?

─He venido a ver a Zoro.

El sirviente inclinó la cabeza y me indicó que lo siguuiera. Me resultó raro que no preguntara mi nombre ni qué asunto quería tratar con mi hermano. En casa, nadie tenía permitido acercase a la familia real sin ser interrogado antes.

Admitir a un desconocido en nuestra residencia privada era un crimen castigado con la muerte. Sin embargo, a ese hombre le parecía normal que entráramos sin más en casa de mi tío-

El sirviento se volvió hacia nosotros y miró a Lucci al entrar en una estancia determinada.

─¿Vuestro escolta os acompañará durante el tiempo que paséis con Zoro?

La pregunta me desconcertó.

─Supongo que no.

Lucci siseó. Sus ojos castaños me miraron con preocupación.

─Princesa...

Le coloqué una mano en el brazo.

─No me pasara nada, espera aquí, volveré enseguida.

Mi decisión no le gustó, y la verdad era que a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia, pero era imposible que me pasara nada en casa de mi tí modo que lo dejé allí y seguí por el pasillo.

A medida que caminaba, reparé en el extaño silencio que reinaba en casa de mi tío. No se oía ni un susurro. Nadie reía. Nadie hablaba.

Lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestros pasos por el largo y oscuro pasillo. A mi alrededor se alzaban unas negras paredes de mármol que reflejaban nuestrás imágenes mientras caminábamos entre las opulentas estatuas desnudas y los macetones de plantas exóticas.

El sirviente me condujo a una habitación en el extremo más alejado de la mansión y abrió la puerta.

Entré, pero titubeé al darme cuenta de que era el dormitorio de Zoro. Qué raro que me condujera allí sin saber que yo era su hermana. Claro que tal vez lo supiera. Eso lo explicaría todo.

Sí, debía ser eso. Seguro que el criado se había dado cuenta del parecido entre mi tío y yo, a pesar de que mi pelo es oscuro como el de mi madre. Con respecto a mi hermano, sinceramente no poseíamos mucho parecido.

Me relajé y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Era una estancia muy grande con una chimenea enorme. Había dos asientos delante del hogar con una extrla estroctura de kadera entrelazadasellos. Me recordó a una curiosidad atlante. Me había pasado la vida escuchando que los atlantes tenían costumbres muy raras.

La cama era bastante pequeña para una habitación de ese tamaño y contaba con cuatro postes tallados en forma de pájaro. En cada uno de ellos la cabeza del pájaro estaba vuelta de forma que el pica quedara hacia arriba a modo de alzapaños para recoger los cortinajes del dosel; sin embargo, no había cortinajes.

No había ventanas, ni tampoco terraza. La única luz procedía de los candelabros de pared y confería un aire tenebroso a la estancia.

Tres criadas estaban haciendo la cama de Zoro, mientras una cuarta supervisaba. Parecía una mujer frágil, rondando los cuarenta años.

─No es hora-le dijo al sirviente que me había conducido hasta allí-Todavía se esta preparando.

El otro la miro con el gesto torcido.

─¿Quieres que le diga a Kidiko que he hecho esperar a una clienta mientras Zoro pierde el tiempo?

─Pero ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de comer-insistió la mjer-Ha trabajado toda la mañana sin tomarse un descanso.

─Ve a buscarlo.

Sus susurros y comportamiento me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Algo malo pasaba. ¿Por qué iba a estar trabajando mi hermano, un príncipe?

La mujer se volvió hacia una puerta situada en el extremó más alejado de la estancia.

─Espera-le detuve-Yo iré, ¿dónde está?

La sirvienta miro al hombre con temor.

─Es el tiempo de la dama-dijo con desden-que hago con él lo que quiera.

La sirvienta retrocedió un paso al tiempo que abría una puerta de una antesala. Entré mientras escuchaba que los sirvientes se marchaban.

Otro detalle que me pareció muy raro...

Con paso inseguro me interné en la antesala con la esperanza de encontrarme al hermano gemelo de Gareki. Un joven arrogante que creía que lo sabía todo del mundo. Un muchacho insultante y jactancioso. Un niño malcriado que se preguntaría por qué lo molestaba con mis tonterias.

Buscaba la imagen de un pequeño Zoro jugando con juguetes caros y divirtiendose como cualquier chico de su edad hiciera.

No estaba preparada en absoluto para lo que encontré.

Zoro estaba sentado en un baño enorme. Veía su espalda, ya que se encontraba sentado pero con el cuerpo inclinado hacia un lateral, apoyando la cabeza en el borde como si estuviera demasiado cansado como para bañarse erguido. El pelo verde que recordaba brillante, estaba un poco más oscuro y sucio, lo tenía humedo, no empapado.

Con el corazón en la garganta, di unos pasos hacia el baño, momento en el que me percaté del inteso olor a naranja. En el seielo, a su lado había una pequeña bandeja con pan y queso, pero ni siquiera la había tocado.

─¿Zoro?

Vi que se tensaba un momento antes de enjuagarse la cara. Salió del bañp y se scó con mivimientos rápidos, arrojó el paño sobre un montón de paños secos.

La belleza juvenil, por no decir infantil y masculina de su cuerpo me dejó subyugda un instante. Porque no hizo ademán de vestirse. Lo único que curbría su cuerpo eran unos aros de oro. Llevaba uno muy delgado en el cuello, con un especie de colgante. En los antebrazos tenía un par de brazaletes, otros dos adornaban sus pequeños bíceps y un par más en las muñecas. Una cadena de eslabones pequeños los unía.

También tenía un aro con un pequeño eslabón en cada tobillo.

Petrificada, lo observé acercarse. Era el gemelo de Gareki y deberían ser iguales (a pesar de la obvia diferencia de color de pelo y piel) pero vi pocas semejanzas entre ellos.

Gareki se movía deprisa. De forma impulsiva.

Zoro se movia despacio. Metódicamente. Como una criatura seductora cuyos movimientos eran una sinfonía de fuerza y elegancia.

Era más delgado que Gareki, muchísimo más. Como si no comiera lo suficiente. A pesar de eso, su cuerpo parecia lo suficientemente ejercitado como para parecer un poco musculoso.

Sus ojos seguían siendo negros con ese brillo extraño en ellos, pero apenas logré fijarme en ellos antes de que bajara la mirada, clavada en el suelo, delante de mí.

Me percaté de algo más. Lo rodeaba un aura de desesperada resignación. La misma que había visto en incontables ocasiones en los campesinos y los mendigos que acudían en busca de despojos en la cocina de palacio.

─Perdonadme señora- me dijo en voz baja, con un tono curiosamente cautivador a pesar de hablar entre dientes-No sabía que vendriaís.

Me rodeo el cuello con los brazos para desabrocharme el himatión.

Aturdida por sus actos, ni se me ocurrió protestar cuando me quito la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo. Solo cuando me aparto el pelo de la nuca, e intentó besarme la piel desnuda me aparté de él.

─¿Qué haces?-le pregunté.

Parecía tan desconcertado como yo, pero siguió con la mirada fija al suelo, a mis pies.

─Ignoro lo que habeís pagado-dijo él en voz baja-pero vuestro aspecto me hizo pensar que deseabaís un trato delicado.¿Me he equivocado?

Sus palabras me desconcertaron completamente.

─¿Lo qué he pagado? Zoro, soy yo, Robin.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño como si no recordara mi nombre. Hizo ademán de tocarme de nuevo.

Me aparté de él y recogí el himatión del suelo.

─Soy tu hermana, Zoro, ¿no me reconoces?

La furia relampageo en sus ojos un instante cuando me miró.

─No tengo ninguna hermana.

Empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza mientras intentaba entender que pasaba. No era el mismo que me escribía cartas casi todos los días, el niño que me hablaba de sus días de asueto.

─¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todos los regalos, juguetes y cartas que te he enviado?

Su rostro se relajó. Por fin parecía haberlo entendido...

─¡Ah! Es un juego en el que queréis que participe. Deseáis que sea vuestro hermano.

Lo mire malhumorada, presa de la frustración.

─No, Zoro, o es un juego. Eres mi hermano y te escribo casi todos los días. Y tu me has contestado.

Noté que quería mirarme a los ojos, pero no lo hizo.

─Soy analfabeto. No podré seguirós el juego.

La puerta de detrás se abrió, dejando ver a un tipo pequeño y rechoncho.

─Zoro, ¿Por qué no estas en...?-el hombre, furioso me miro un momento-¿Qué es esto?-dijo señalándome-¿Estas aceptando clientes sin avisarme?

─No, Jumnes-contesto utilizando un termino que significaba, jefe-Nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

Furioso el otro escupió en el suelo antes de agarrar a Zoro del pelo para que mirara hacia arriba.

─Entonces ¿qué es esto? ¿Te estás entregando de balde?

─No, Jumnes-repitió Zoro, apretando los puños, intentando controlarse de no tocar al hombre que le agarraba del pelo-Por favor, Jumnes, no he hecho nada malo, lo juro...

─¡Sueltalo!-grité mientras le agarraba la mano al hombre-¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a un príncipe! ¡Haré que te cortén la cabeza!

El hombre se río en mi cara.

─No es un principe, ¿verdad, Zoro?

─No, Jumnes, no soy nada.

El hombre llamó a sus guardoas àra que me sacaran de la estancia.

─No pienso marcharme-declare encarando al hombre-Soy la princesa Robin de Kokoteros. Exijo ver a mi tío Grayen. ¡Ahora mismo!

Por primera vez vi cierta reserva en sus ojos.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4. (Seguimos en el diario de Robin) Huida.

─Perdonadme, princesa-se disculpó, aunque no parecía en absoluto é que os escolten al recibidor de vuestro tío-dijo al timepo que les hacía una señal a los guardias.

Asombrada por su arrogancia, me volví para marcharme. Gracias al mármol negro pude ver que le susurraba algo a Zoro.

Y también vi que a mi hermano se le descomponía la cara.

─Idiko me prometió que nunca más tendría que verlo.

El hombre le dio un tirón de pelo, a pesar de ser corto lorgo agarrárselo con fuerza y retorcerlo.

─Harás lo que se te ordene. Ahora levántate y ve a prepararte.

Los guardias cerraron la puerta y me sacaron de la estancia. Me condujeron por el mismo pasillo hasta un pequeño recibidor sin más muebles que tres sillas.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía en esa casa. Si alguien nos hubiera tocado a Gareki o a mí de la manera que ese hombre había tocado a Zoro, mi padre los habría hecho matar al punto.

Nadie podía hablarnos salvo con el más absoluto respeto y la mayor de las reverencias.

─¿Dónde está mi tío?-le pregunté a los guardias cuando vi que se marchaban.

─En la ciudad, alteza. Volverá enseguida.

─Enviad a alguien a buscarlo. Ahora mismo-exigi.

El guardia me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llevaba muy poco tiempo allí cuando vi que al lado de la chimenea se abría una puerta secreta por donde entró una mujer. Era la supervisora que había visto en el dormitorio de Zoro al llegar, la mujer de aspecto frágil que se había preocupado por su bienestar.

─Alteza-me dijo con aprensión-¿sois vos de verdad?

En ese momento supe quien era.

─¿Fuiste tú quien me escribió pidiéndome que viniera?

La mujer asintio con la cabeza.

Solte un suspiro aliviado. Por fin alguien podía explicarme lo que pasaba.

─¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La mujer inspiró hondo, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir le resultara muy doloroso.

─Estan vendiendo a vuestro hermano, señora. Le hacen cosas que nadie debería pedecer.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago al escucharla.

─¿A qué te refieres?

La vi retorcerse las manos bajo las mangas del vestido.

─¿Cuántos años teneís, señora?

─Veinte.

─¿Sois virgen?

Me ofendió que se atreviera a preguntar algo tan íntimo.

─Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

─Perdonadme señora, no era mi intención ofenderos. Solo intento averiguar si podreís entender lo que voy a explicaros. ¿Sabeís lo que es un Geikyo?

─Por supuesto que sé...-Me sentí embargada por el horror más absoluto.

Era un término que no tenía traducción literal al kokotero, pero conocía la palabra. Eran hombres y mujeres jóvenes a los que se entrenaba como esclavos sexuales para los nobles y ricos. A diferencia de las prostitutas y las cortesanas, o de sus equivalentes masculinos, los Geikyos eran aislados a una edad muy temprana para comenzar un cuidadoso entrenamiento.

La misma edad que mi hermano tenía cuando se lo llevaron de nuestra casa.

─¿Zoro es un Geikyo?

La mujer asintió en silencio.

Empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Era imposible.

─Estás mintiendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

─Por eso pedí que vinierais, señora. Sabía que no me creeríais a menos que lo vierais con vuestros propios ojos.

Seguía dudando de su palabra. Era simplemente imposible.

─Mi tío jamás permitiría algo así.

─Vuestro tío es quien lo vende. ¿Cómo creéis que sufraga los gastos de esta residencia?

Las noticias me espantaron, aunque parte de mí insistía en negar lo evidente.

─No te creo.

─En ese caso, acompañadme para que podáis comprobarlo con vuestros propios ojos.

No quería hacerlo, pero la seguí por los pasillos que utilizaba la servidumbre. Camiamos lo que me pareció una distancia interminable hasta llegar a la antesala donde vi a Zoro tomar su baño. La mujer se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarme que guardara silencio.

Y entonces fue cuando lo escuché. A pesar de ser virgen, no era inocente. Había escuchado a las parejas copular en las fiestas a las que mi padre me prohibía asistir. Sin embargo, peor que esos sonidos tan típicos eran los gritos de dolor que mi hermano profería. Le estaban haciendo daño y al culpable le producía un inmenso placer. Hice ademán de acercarme a la puerta, pero la mujer se interpuso en mi camino.

─Señora, si lo interrumpís, vuestro hermano sufrirá de un modo inimaginable-me advirtió en voz baja y mortalmente seria.

Sus palabras me atravesaron. Mi alma gritaba para que detuviera lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, la mujer había demostrado decir la verdad. Ella conocía a mi hermano y mi tío mejor que yo, y nada más lejos de mi intención que causarle más sufrimiento a mi hermano.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, se hizo el silencio. Alguien atravesó la habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró, yo era incapaz de respirar por el miedo, no podía moverme, la criada abrió la puerta del dormitorio y vi que Zoro estaba encadenado a la cama mediante los aros. Los que llevaba en torno a las muñecas y a los tobillos descansaban en los picos de los pájaros que decoraban los cuatro postes. Y yo, tonta de mí, los había tomado por alzapaños.

Ignoro lo que habeís apariencia me hizo pensar que deseabaís un trato delicado.¿Me he equivocado?

La palabras de mi hermano me atravesaron mientras observaba cómo la criada lo liberaba.

Fui incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo. Herido. Ensangrentado.

Mi hermano.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar la última vez que lo había visto. Su carita regordeta morena con la huella de la bofetada, pero no herida de esa forma. Tenía los labios partidos, el ojo izquierdo hinchado y la nariz ensangrentada. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas rojizas y comenzaban a aparecer algunos moretones.

Nadie merecía sufrir así.

Di un paso para acercarme a él justo cuando la puerta se abría. La supervisora me sacó del dormitorio, aterrada, me apresuré a ocultarme entre las sombras, desde donde podría escuchar sin que me descubrieran.

Escuché un improperio.

─¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó una voz que reconocí como la de mi tío Grayen.

─Estoy bien, Idiko-contesto Zoro con evidente dificultad.

El ruido que escuché me hizo pensar que había abandonado la cama y acababa de tropezar.

Aunque esperaba que mi tío se enfureciera por el daño que el hombre le había ocasionado a mi hermano, no fue así. Su ira recayó sobre Zoro.

─¡Eres despreciable!-masculló Grayen-Mírate. Así no vales ni un sol de plomo.

─Estoy bien, Idiko-repitió Zoro con un tono tan servicial que me revolvió el estómago-Puedo limpiarme las...

─Traed el poste y la vara-ordenó Grayen, interrumpiéndolo.

Alcancé a escuchar las protestas de mi hermano, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en una especie de murmullo como si algo le impidiera hablar.

Ansiaba reunir el valor para irrumpir en el dormitorio y ordenarles que se detuvieran, pero no era capaz de lograr que mis pies me obedecieran. Estaba demasiado horrorizada para moverme siquiera.

Escuché el tintineo de unas cadenas y después el sonido de una madera al golpear un cuerpo.

Zoro gritó, aunque lo hizo con voz sofocada.

El castigo prosiguió hasta que guardó completo silencio. Yo lo escuhé sentada en el suelo, entre lárgimas, mordiéndome una mano para evitar que mis sollozos se oyeran al otro lado mientras me desvanaba los sesos en busca de una solución. ¿Cómo podía ponerle fin a todo aquello?

¿Quién iba a creerne? Grayen era el hermano a quien mi padre más amaba. Nuna antepondría mi palabra a la suya. Jamás.

─Metedlo en el cubículo-dijo Grayen.

─¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó otra voz masculina.

Mi tío suspiro como si le diera asco.

─A pesar de lo pronto que sana, tardará por lo menos un día en recuperarse lo suficinte como para atender clientes. Busca a Ores y que pague las pérdidas que nos ha provocado. Cancela las citas de Zoro y déjalo en el cubículo hasta mañana por la mañana.

─¿Lo alimentamos?-pregunto la supervisora.

─Si no trabaja, no come-masculló Grayen-Y hoy no se ha ganado el pan.

Escuché que una puerta se abría y después se cerraba.

─A ver, ¿dónde esta mi sobrina?

─En el recibidor-contesto la misma voz masculina de antes.

─Ya he estado allí, pero no la he visto.

─Dijo que iba a pasear por la ciudad-se apresuró a explicar la supervisora-Estoy segura de que no tardará en volver.

─Avísame en cuando lo haga-ordenó Grayen de mal humor-Dile que Zoro ha salido, que está pasando unos días con unos amigos.

Los hombres abandonaron el dormitorio.

Yo seguí donde estaba, con la vista clavada en el baño. En el mármol pulido que recubría las paredes de la estancia.

¿Cuántos clientes había atendido mi hermano? ¿Cuántos días había estado sorportando lo que acababa de presenciar? Hacía cinco años que nos habían separado. No siempre habría sido así...¿verdad?

La idea me revolvió el estómago.

La supervisora regresó. Me percaté de su expresión horrorizada y me pregunté si la mía sería igual.

─¿Cuánto llevan haciéndole esto?-le pregunté.

─Yo llevo aquí casi un año, señora. Pero comenzó mucho antes de que yo llegara.

Intente pensar en alguna solución. Pero solo era una mujer. Un ser insignificante en un mundo controlado por los hombres. Mi tío nunca me escucharía- Y, evidentemente, mi padre mucho menos. Jamás creería que su hermano era capaz de hacer algo así, de la misma forma que yo tampoco podía creer que el tio al que siempre había adorado pudiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, era imposible negar la evidencia.

¿Cómo era capaz de cenar con Gareki y conmigo en nuestro palació mientras vendía a un niño, sí, un niño de once años, que era casi idéntico a Gareki salvo por el color de pelo y piel? No tenía ningún sentido.

Sin embargo, tenía muy claro que no podía dejar a Zoro allí, y menos así.

─¿Puedes traer a mi escolta hasta aquí sin que os vean?- le pregunté.

La sirvienta asintió con la cabeza.

Cuándo se marchó, seguí en el rincón, ya que estaba demasiado asustada como para moverme. Encontré el valor para hacerlo cuando la mujer volvió con Lucc, que me ayudó a ponerme en pie con el ceño fruncido, un poco más que de costumbre.

─¿Estáis bien, señora?

Asentí de forma distraída.

─¿Dónde esta Zoro?-le pregunté a la supervisora, que me acompañó hasta el dormitorio de mi hermano.

La cama seguía estando revuelta y ensangrentada. Aparté la vista y la seguí hasta una puerta. Cuando la abrió, vi a mi hermano dentro, estaba arrodilllado sobre una superficie llena de bultos que debían de clavársele en las rodillas. La estancia era tan diminuta que no me cupo la menor duda de que habían diseñado con el fin de castigarlo, estaba desnudo con el cuerpo ensangrentado y cubiertp de cardenales, le habían inmovilizado las manos a la espalda, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron las plantas de sus pies. Las tenía amoratadas.

Por fin comprendía lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué mejor lugar que la planta de los pies para golpear a alguien sin que nadie se percatara de que era maltratado? Nadie se daría cuenta, nadie iría a mirárselas. Con todo el cuidado del que fuimos capaces, la supervisora y yo lo sacamos de ese cubículo. Tenía una correa muy extraña alrededor de la cabeza, cuando la mujer se la quito me di cuenta de que, pegada a la correa, había una bola de considerable tamaño cubierta de púas que le habían metido bajo la lengua. Le sangraban las comisuras de los labios.

Di un respingo cuando la mujer le quitó el artilugio y lo esuché sisear de dolor.

─Llevadme...dentro...-dijo entre dientes mientras la supervisora le desataba las manos.

─No-lo contradije-Voy a sacerte de aquí.

─Tengo prohíbido marcharme, señora-replicó él con los dientes aún apretados-Jamás podré hacerlo. Por favor, devolvedme al cubículo. Es mucho peor si lucho contra ellos.

Sus palabras me destrozaron el corazón, ¿qué le habían hecho para que la simple idea de huir lo aterrara de ese modo?

Intentó volver a su sala de castigo, pero se lo impedí y le obligué a quedarse donde estaba.

─No voy a permitirles que sigan haciéndote daño, Zoro. Lo juro, voy a llevarte a casa.

Me miró como si no conociera la palabra.

─Tengo que quedarme-insistió-fuera de aquí corro peligro.

Hice oídos sordos a lo que me decía.

─¿Dónde está su ropa?-le pregunté a la sirvienta.

─No tiene ropa señora, no la necesita para lo que lo obligan a hacer.

Su respuesta me provocó un escalofrío.

─Está bien.

Lo envolví con mi himation y, con ayuda de Lucci, lo sacamos de la casa a pesar de que mi hermano protestó a cada paso que dimos. Me temblaban las manos y las piernas por el miedo a que Grayen o cualquiera de sus criados nos descubrieran.

Por suerte, la supervisora se conocía todos los pasadizos que llevaban a la calle.

De alguna forma conseguimos alir y alquilar un herio cerrado en la parte posterior de la mansión. Lucci se sentó junto al cochero y Zoro y yo nos acomodamos en el interior, a solas. Juntos. No respiré hasta que la casa de Grayen desapareció de la vista y estuvimos bien lejos de los muros de la ciudad, al otro lado del puente y de camino hacia los muelles.

TBC...


End file.
